The Megastory
by Evilkingstan0
Summary: [HIATUS]It is a story of Lan fighting for overall goodness, the evil Dr. Willy planning to delete the net, and Megaman fearing for the overall sanity of life as we know it. Losely based on the 6th Megaman battle network game.
1. The beginning

The Megastory.

The odds are new chapters of this will be rare in this one.

-----------------------------------------------Chapter one----------------------------------------------

The beginning

Lan was sleeping in class again, (Not like I blame him.) while they were talking about…school…stuff...yeah…school…stuff… Anyway Megaman was on the net looking for something to fight.

"Now, where is something to fight…?"

All of a sudden three mettaurs appeared in front of Megaman, they were odd looking mettaurs, not how they looked, but how they moved.

A smile grew on Megaman's face. "Yes! Prepare to be deleted!"

"WHAT? I WANT TO LIVE NOT FIGHT!" said the middle mettaur very fast. "I WANT TO LIVE, FIND MY LOVE, EAT DONUTS, MMM DONUTS, FIND MY LONG LOST BROTHER, EAT DONUTS, HAVE A FAMILY, AND EAT DONUTS, FRESH DONUTS MIND YOU!" finished the middle mettaur taking in a deep breath.

The left one started to spin around with its pickaxe.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" howled the left mettaur.

The right mettaur came to. "Huh? You wan to fight you…dang bartender!" muttered the seemly drunk mettaur. He swung his pickaxe and missed, it hit the middle mettaurs toe.

The middle mettaur spun out of control and began his fast talking rampage around Megaman. "HOW AM I GOING TO DO ALL THE STUFF I WANT TO DO IF I DON'T HAVE A BIG TOE? I CAN'T FIND MY LOVE WITHOUT MY BIG TOE BECAUSE SHE WILL BE ALL LIKE "You don't have a big toe on your right foot?" AND THEN LEAVE ME! AND THERE IS NO WAY I CAN EAT DONUTS AND SAY "MMM DONUTS" BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU CAN'T TASTE WITHOUT BOTH OF YOUR BIG TOES! AND WHAT ABOUT FINDING MY LONG LOST BROTHER! HUH? I WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND HIM BECAUSE I'LL TRIP OVER MY BIG TOELESS FEET! AND IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN GET IT REPLACED! I'M NOT MADE OUT OF MONEY, MONEY IS MADE OUT OF MEEEEEEEE!" ended the mettaur as he fell 5 inches down from tripping on his toeless foot, soon getting back up to continue his meaningless babble running down the cyber road.

The left mettaur hit the right mettaur's head. "Huh? You want to fight?" the right mettaur drunkenly as he put up his fists.

The left mettaur closed in but tripped on the right mettaur's dropped pickaxe and fainted.

"HELLZ YEAH!" the drunken mettaur looked over at Megaman, seemly just seeing that he is there. "You want to fight too? I must warn you…I'm very drunk…" said the mettaur as he threw his pickaxe at Megaman, passing out in the process.

Megaman just ducked and it hit the mettaur behind him. He started to roll on the floor continuing his senseless babble, in till he rolled off the cyber square he was on. Still going on with his meaningless babble.

Megaman stared at what had happened. "…LAN! HELP ME LAN GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S SCARY! DO IT BEFORE I BECOME ONE OF THEM! LAAAAN! HELP DAMNIT!"

"zzzzzzzz." Snored Lan lazily as he continued his sleep over the cries of Megaman.

------------------------------------------------End------------------------------------------------------

Me: Tell me what you think.


	2. Clones, Dumbasses, and battlecards

Does anyone have a better name for this story? If so say it in your review.

Chapter 2

Clones, dumbasses, and battlecards...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lan had been sleeping in the classroom for the last 6 hours, he had drooled the answers all over his homework. No one was here really, just Megaman screaming for his life. Lan had been sleep talking.

"Chris, you have been my rival for a long time now. It should end! We all know everyone hates you!"

While Lan was sleep talking Megaman was still screaming for his life. "Lan! Lan!"

"See? There cheering for me…"

"LAN!"

Lan finally woke up, startled by Megaman, he went on with meaningless babble. "WHO WHAT WHERE WHY? I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT ANY COOKIES!" yelled Lan. He completely woke up and checked his PET, only to see Megaman surrounded by clones of those three mettaurs from before, all doing what they were doing before. A red Megaman stood over them laughing evilly. "Megaman! What's happening?"

"Well…I HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED BY THESE GUYS FOR THE LAST 6 HOURS! AND THIS GUY OVER HERE WAS BEEN LAUGHING FOR THE LAST 5 HOURS! I'm going to go insane!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there…" Lan had been distracted by Maylu who was walking by.

"Lan?"

"Yeah very nice Megaman, I'll be right back." Lan said as he chased after Maylu.

"LLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! YOU ASS!" Megaman calmed down. "Oh well, I guess I'll just handle it myself…" Megaman looked around at the army of mettaurs surrounding him, he instantly lost all hope. "I ran out of ideas…"

Gutsman, who had been walking by at the time, noticed Megaman.

"How are you doing meegAmens?" said Gutsman, being the dumbass that he is by misspelling Megaman's name.

"Thank god you're here Gutsman! I need help!"

"Wait, how do I now YOU are the real Megaman?"

"WHAT? I'm blue, he's red!" stated Megaman.

"_Yeah, right. Whatever you say faker. _Good going Megaman, defeat this faker!" said Gutsman as he walked away, tripping in the process.

"Muhahahaha! See? No one believes you!" said the red Megaman.

"Finally you stop laughing! Anyway, who are you?" asked Megaman.

"Why, I'm the new and improved Copyman. Now with the ability to turn into people but make them look different and the ability to clone things."

_Man when he says loosely based on Megaman battle network 6 he means it._ Thought Megaman. "I'll defeat you!" Said Megaman as he shot him in the eye.

"OWW! I'm telling my mommy on you! WAAAAH!" said Copyman as he logged out, so did most of the viruses. All except three. They went into Megaman.

"New virus! Three mentally challenged mettaurs." Said a voice.

"Lan! What the fuck just happened!" asked Megaman.

"Well, they went into the battle card." Answered Lan.

"Were did you get that?"

"Well…"

**Flashback…**

A kid got off the bus, seemly just coming from central town. (You can tell from the: Central Town rocks! T-shirt.)

"Ah, yes. Time to check out what's in this town, and collect new viruses for my battle card I got."

"BATTLE CARD!" screamed Lan as he tackled him from above and stole his battle card.

**End Flashback…**

"Yeah…can we just get on with moving now?" asked Megaman.

"Ok." Said Lan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Now, it's going to have more to do with the game. I promises.

Bass: Don't make promises you can't keep…

Me: REVIEW!


End file.
